1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint bearing between two structural elements wherein one is connected with the connecting joint and the other with the hinge pivot, suitably for warp knitting machines, and having (a) an outer ring pressed into the connecting joint, and (b) a cage located between the hinge pin and the outer ring, with cylindrical roller bodies and stops for the actual axial guidance of the cage; as well as versions wherein one of the structural elements is connected to the connecting joint and the other to the hinge pin.
2. Description of Related Art
Swinging movements are necessary for the formation of stitches in warp knitting machines, among other things. These movements are created, for example, by coupling mechanisms in the machine bed and transmitted to the levers carrying the knitting elements via push rods. Since these push rods are driven in pushing and pulling directions, they must be connected with the levers via hinges. This problem also arises with other machines, for example printing machines.
In the known, commercially available warp knitting machines, commercially available needle roller bearings are introduced into the eye of the hinge. Actually, these bearings are designed for rotational movement. In warp knitting machines however, they only swing over a rather small range angle of about 10.degree.. They are however subject to rather high alternate loading (acceleration greater than 1,000 m/sec.sup.2). In order that they are not destroyed, they must be provided in a play-free environment. This is achieved when the outer ring of the joint bearing is pressed into the connecting joint, in such a way that in the at-rest position, there is a pretensioning. In order that this does not negatively affect the roundness of the inner circumference of the outer ring, the latter must have comparatively large wall strength. In the known case, the outer ring is provided at both ends with an inwardly protruding stop, which secures the axial position of the needle cage for the needle bearing. The lever is connected with a hinge pin by means of a clamping cap, which lies outside the hinge pin. Because of the high acceleration, it is also important that the moved mass is minimal. One has principally attempted to achieve this end by the use of light metal.